The Z Girls' Adventure in the City
by dragonballzlover2499
Summary: Bra is treated like a diva, Pan is treated like a baby by her father, and Marron is treated like a baby by everyone! What'll happen when the 3 bffs go on an exchange program to Japan... all alone... to do whatever they want!
1. Chapter 1

"'Kay, we are gathered here today under the cover of night-fall to discuss one thing," the young blond told her friends who were sleeping over at her place, "… our love life.

"But we all have big problems. Please as your codename is said, state your family-related problem," the blond continued and the others nodded seriously.

"Beauty Queen"

"Any boy who comes anywhere near me and my house gets the worst glare my father could muster, which in itself is something," the others nodded as the new speaker, Beauty Queen, started, "then my mom comes out with the frying pan and if the poor boy is still there for dinner then you now how my family eats," the others nodded sympathetically and gestured her to go on "and the total of two boys that stayed even after THAT get asked to go outside and have a little "talk" with my older brother and then mysteriously move to a new country with all of their files erased, and there whole extended family goes with them."

The blond nodded satisfied, "next, Not-A-Baby"

"If a boy can except that I'm a little bit stronger, and faster, and… more bullet-proof then the average girl, then they have to deal with my father's eating habits and how over-protective he is. So far not one boy has made it past dinner." Not-A-Baby said slightly melancholy and the others winced.

"And lastly me No-Nose," the blond said making a face at the name that the boys called her when she was little and then she began "everyone treats me like a little baby, WHICH I'M NOT, and just 'cus I can't fly it makes it so much worse. Also seeing as how my mother doesn't want me to learn how to fight I actually do need to be protected to some extent furthering the idea that I'm to be treated younger then I actually am."

"Now for the physical problems. Beauty Queen?"

"Everyone just sees me as a pretty face who would rather go do her make-up and make-out with some no-brained loser then spend time with my family or maybe study and kami forbid I wear anything but my contact lenses." she finished with an angry look towards the ground.

"You wear glasses?" asked Not-A-Baby.

"Not usually." answered Beauty Queen while lightly elbowing her friend.

"Next, Not-A-Baby"

"1. I'm not the prettiest girl. 2. I'm a little bit shorter then average and that adds to me being treated like a child." as Not-A-Baby finished she pouted a little bit.

"I guess that that'll leave me. Well lets start with a certain color that everyone thinks that I like but I've actually grown to hate pink. I mean it'll look nice on people when they're SIX. Also my pig-tails my hair's a complete wreak without them but if I use them, then I look like a child." she whined.

"Oh well. I guess that'll be it now let us record this meeting's activities in the z journal"

"What's a z journal?" juuhachigou asked as she opened up the door to the closet with glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling to symbolize the night sky and Pan, Bra, and her own daughter Marron tumbled out.

The three eighth graders quickly said nothing and then they headed downstairs to get some food.


	2. sorry:

I won't be able to update for a while 'cuz my darn computer's broken and I'm waiting to get it fixed and then I probably won't be having some updates for a while after it's fixed 'cuz 1. None of the typing programs will be on there anymore seeing as I think that the hard drives broken and I'm gonna lose all of my files and 2. Schools gonna be starting and I'm starting seventh grade so I'll be pretty busy. So if there is any one that is still reading this, then now new updates for several weeks L


	3. up for adoption

I started writing this fic a while ago and thought that I knew what I wanted to do with it but unfortunately I realized that I had no idea whatsoever of where I was planning to go with this. This fic is know up for adoption so let me know if you would like to pick up where I left off. If any one is still reading this then I'm very sorry that I can't continue this fic.


End file.
